Walk Two Worlds
by Wisegirl2223
Summary: What will happen in the life of demigods/blood of the pharaohs when they try to balance their Greek and Egyptian sides? And what if the other gods decide to join the mix? Join Kaya, Dawn, Alex, and Dandi as they discover the difficulty and yet utter bliss of walking both worlds. Rated T for violence and romance.
1. The Gathering- Leaving Camp Half-Blood

This will be my second story. I've always wondered what would happen if the Greeks and Egyptians met. Yeah, I read the Son of Sobek, but I thought I should elaborate on it. And so it goes. Hey, I love that song. _And so it goes, and so it goes. And so will you soon I suppose…_

Anyways, I don't own any of either series. Nothin. Nada.

ADDED CHARACTERS- Kaya, daughter of Artemis (14), and Dawn, Percy's sister (10). Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

KAYA

I had just left Camp Half-Blood after two nice, peaceful weeks of hanging with all of my friends. I was heading over to the Brooklyn House to spend another week or two training with the other initiates. Dawn had already made it there.

"Hey."

I stopped, not really sure what to expect to see at night on Half-Blood Hill. That voice definitely sounded familiar, though.

I turned around and saw him standing right behind me. _Will Solace. _Gods of Egypt, he looked good.

He was wearing his usual navy blue hoodie, leaning up against one of the many pines on the hill. His blond hair glinted in the moonlight, and his blue eyes sparkled.

His smirk was annoyingly endearing.

"Leaving for family stuff?" he questioned. I inwardly winced at the lie I had used as an excuse to leave for the Brooklyn House.

"Yeah," I answered. "What are you doing out here?"

"Guarding. My shift ends in about an hour," he said. "You sure you can't stay awhile longer?"

I smiled. "Sure. Why not?" I sat down next to him and we spent a long time just sitting there, listening to the sounds of the forest and watching the moonlight on the canoe lake.

Will reached over and slid his hand into mine. I was surprised, but I didn't pull away. I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"My shift ends in just a few minutes," he whispered in my ear. I sighed and lifted my head, but I still stayed close to him.

"Bye," I said.

Our eyes locked, and I felt like I could stare into them forever. We both slowly leaned in at the same moment, and our lips touched softly. I could have stayed that way forever, but our lungs forced us apart.

I quietly got up and left. My head was spinning, but my heart controlled it. My lips still tingled from our kiss. I smiled to myself as I opened the door to the Brooklyn House.


	2. The Gathering- The Brooklyn House

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed my first story. I really didn't expect any reviews and it was a very pleasant surprise.**

**Potato Jam 7- Thanks for the advice. I can see how that would have made it better.**

**choimichiyo- Thanks. Nuff' said. **

**Aafubbaia- thanks for reviewing. You don't know how happy I was when I read that. (Yeah I know I'm a bit crazy)**

**So now we are at the Brooklyn House! This is going to be interesting. Oh, yeah, and I don't own either series, blah blah blah…**

CARTER

It was past most of our bedtimes when Kaya arrived, and we were treating ourselves to a party. Julian and the guys were lounging around, talking about basketball and having plates of snacks, and Sadie and the rest of the girls were playing Truth or Dare and B.S. and all sorts of other girly games. Most of the younger kids were already in bed.

Dawn had arrived early from her summer camp. She went to go settle back into her room. I thought I had seen her carrying an interesting looking dagger, but I decided not to ask her about it.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kaya walked in. We all immediately greeted her as she rushed off to her room to set her bags down. She was wearing her normal silver windbreaker and boots, and her bow was slung over her back along with her quiver. She also had on an orange T-shirt on, but I couldn't see the writing on it.

After she came back, she sat down with the rest of us, as most people had already drifted off to their rooms. Sadie, Alyssa, Walt, Julian, Zia, and I were the only ones left. We all were sitting on the rug talking about random stuff. Kaya had changed out of her T-shirt, so I didn't get to see it. The inscription had suspiciously looked like Greek letters.

KAYA

After we decided to go to bed, I headed over to Dawn's room to see how she was doing.

_Knock. Knock._

Dawn opened the door in her pajamas and ushered me in. Apparently she wanted to talk, too.

"What took you so long getting here?" she asked.

"I was…delayed." I thought back to midnight on Half-Blood Hill.

"One of the satyrs stopped me on my way here and told me about a demigod from Detroit. A daughter of Demeter. He also said she had an unusual smell to her, almost otherworldly," Dawn said.

"An Egyptian?" I asked. She nodded. Her sparkling emerald eyes were wide. They reminded me so much of Percy's. I had to remind myself that she was his sister.

"Should we tell Annabeth?" She asked. I noticed a small glimpse of admiration in her voice. I knew that she really liked Annabeth.

I glanced over at the clock. _1:28 AM. _"Yeah. We can send her an Iris message in the morning."

"Okay," she said in her timid 10-year-old voice.

"Good night." I gave her a hug and quietly went over to my room. I settled down in my bed and lay there for a moment.

_Good night, Will._


	3. The Gathering- The Arrival of Alex Fërie

**Alright, let me just start off by saying I'm sorry- I'm sorry for not updating for a while. There. I said it. **

**Let me get this character thing straight- Kaya LeAnn is a daughter of Artemis, and she is fourteen years old. Savanna "Dawn" Jackson is a daughter of Poseidon and Percy's full sister, and she is twelve. Alex Fërie, descendent of Athena and Ares, is age thirteen. And last but not least, Dani Weildman, daughter of Demeter, age fourteen. I know I said earlier that Dawn was ten, but thought about it and decided it would be better if she were twelve.**

**Okay, buckle your seatbelts because we are now leaving behind the lovey-dovey stuff and getting into the action. Ares probably just sighed in relief up on Olympus. **

ALEX FËRIE

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in my cozy little room with my quilts snuggly fit around me. The sunshine poured through the wooden-framed window and displayed the beautiful pines and blackberry bushes with the lake. I got up, brushed my teeth, grabbed a slice of banana bread and went out to the fishing docks over the hill.

I felt the soft grass between my toes and breathed in the sweet Louisiana air. The wood of the docks was rough after many years of hauling catfish up to our little secret town. The rusted iron rails were covered in cobwebs. I reached the end of the wooden road and slipped my feet in the cool, green water.

I sat there for an hour, nibbling my banana bread and occasionally talking to the trees, who whistled and hummed back. I went to my favorite clearing and played with the neighbor's golden retriever. I walked back up the hill and bought milk and sugar for the house, since we were out of both, and secretly slipped to lemon drops into the basket, even though Daddy said I'm not supposed to have any.

Daddy and I had a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches with pickles. I went swimming in the lake for a while. The retriever also decided to jump into the refreshing water.

It was about four o'clock when I left to my secret island, my sanctuary that only I knew about. Got my yellow oars, my worn out rope, and set out to the boathouses. I set my things in Trusty Sam, the boat I had owned since I was nine. His blue and yellow paint was worn out, and I had a small amount of tackle, but he was the most beautiful boat in the world.

I rowed out to a small little sandbar I called my secret island. I had made a shed with cardboard boxes and leftover wood. I had a makeshift table, a set of shelves, and even a small cot.

The shelves were full of things I collected- sticks, funny-shaped stones, small bean plants in jars that I watered every day, even some chunks of mineral.

I set out into the forest of the island like I always did and ventured to the small pond. I saw a turtle and gave it a little bit of grape and it swam away. I checked on the family of bluejays that lived in the Great Oak in the middle of the island. I saw Peter the Lizard and went to the eastern edge of the island. I returned home at about 7 o'clock.

Little did I know that that would be my last day that summer in the small laketown of Zwolle, Louisiana.

KAYA LEANN

We had gotten another distress call from a satyr in Zwolle. A girl named Alexandra Fërie. I traveled by train from Brooklyn to Louisiana and had to drive a few hours. The rental car was an old, worn out red Chevrolet. I caught the scent of pine, and the dark, green needles let in little sunlight.

I pulled into the dusty driveway and knocked on the door to the wooden cabin. An olive-skinned man with scraggly, worn dark hair and smile creases around his eyes opened the door.

I looked at him solemnly. "It's time."

He nodded and said, "She's playing in the clearing with the dog." He seemed so sad saying this, like he was losing his only treasure.

"I'm sorry."

A sharp scream was heard from the woods. I ran to the clearing where the girl was. She was hiding in the bushes from a hellhound. I dashed to the circle of the clearing and drew an arrow and let it fly. It impaled the hound between the eyes and the monster disintegrated.

The girl stared at me with her wide, brown eyes. She looked much like her father, as she had the same dark hair and olive skin. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She came out from behind the bushes and walked slowly and cautiously towards me.

"We need to leave soon. More monsters will come."

The girl, Alex, and I walked back to her house and gathered her things. She embraced her father, and I felt a pang of jealousy. My father had abandoned me when I was young.

We settled into the red Chevy and drove away on the dust road heading toward yet another demigod. Dawn, I imagined, was going to need help on her quest to find the daughter of Demeter.

**I will try to publish more chapters soon. Thanks, I love you guys!**


	4. The Gathering- The Past of Dani Weildman

Hello, my faithful readers. (I always wanted to say that! Haha) But seriously, I hope you checked out the new cover image. I made it on Pages. I tried to make it cool-looking.

Now we are moving on up (to the east side- I love that song -yeah, we're movin' on up to the east side (ignore this I love quoting songs)) to Detroit with Dawn! I'm excited about this chapter! BTW- Dani is short for Danielle, but Danielle was way to girly for her. Her nickname is Dandi- like as in "Dandelion"since she is a daughter of Demeter.

DANDI WEILDMAN

Dawn and I were hiding from a group of dracaenae in an abandoned train station. We had been holding off attacks like this for days. My mind reeled back to when I ran into Dawn…

My stepmother just kicked me out. She called me a danger to her family, attracting monsters to kill her children. She didn't care if the monsters were a threat to my life. She told me to leave and never come back, or else she would kill me.

So I went in the alleys, hiding from the city, afraid someone or something would find me. I scrounged for food, found blunt knives and metal pipes in trash bins, learned how to survive. I lived in the shadows.

I was wandering the alleyway looking for food, and then a glowing flower appeared above my head. I mean, like, right in front of me. It was headed in the direction of the bus stop, so I followed it. Well, it was glowing.

It lead me to Dawn. I didn't know who she was, but she caught my attention as she was getting off the bus. She was carrying a knife, which didn't seem to bother anyone else. She looked right at me and started heading towards me. She crossed the street into the alley.

"You're like me?" I asked. "Monsters come after you?" She nodded. We made a silent agreement right then and there- we were not going to hurt each other.

We'd been fighting monsters for days- black wolves, giants with one eye, women with snake-hair, and we had each other's backs in every battle.

Now, we were trapped in an impossible situation- ladies with snake trunks for legs, dracaenae, Dawn called them, were surrounding us in the center of the old, abandoned railroad station.

All of a sudden, a battle cry was heard from the outside. I heard several dracaenae stifle screams as golden dust flew everywhere. Dawn and I ran out from the old ticket office. A girl wearing silver with an arrow drawn in her bow was standing on the rusted tracks and another younger girl with olive skin and dark hair was behind her holding a silvery sword.

The older girl came over and said to Dawn, "This is Alex." She nodded at the dark haired girl. "We should get back to camp and introduce them to Chiron."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "This is Dani."

After that, we got on the train to New York. Kaya, the girl in silver, explained why the monsters attacked- I was a daughter of the Greek goddess Demeter. I came up with a nickname for myself, since I hated the name Danielle. Everyone would call me Dandi, since the dandelion was a plant and my mother was the goddess of plants.

So Dandi was my name, and that's how it was. Everyone, even I, forgot the horrible past of Danielle Weildman. I was becoming someone else, the person I wanted to be, which was still me, just without the stepmother and alleyways.

But no one sane could ever truly do away with a past that awful.


	5. The Calling- The Fallen Hero

**Hi, Wisegirl2223 again. I'm sorry for not updating for the longest time (Why do I keep quoting songs? ****_Wo-o-ah, for the longest time…_**** I need to start attaching Youtube links for this musical awesomeness). I was busy… well, not really… um… this is getting awkward… **

**Moving on!**

**So, I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to people. The first few times, they're probably going to be dedicated to friends, but if people start reviewing, I'll probably dedicate it to them, too. This one is dedicated to Savanna, for being the insanis terribilis filiam Neptuni, and to Elizabeth, since she is per plurimum silvestrem et frigus filiam de Cereris ut ambulare terra (see if you can figure that one out! I'll give you your own description if you do. You can tell me in the reviews). **

**I'm gonna have to introduce a new character, so here she is- the Israeli daughter of Hephaestus, Bethany Childress, and she is fourteen. So yeah. She's been at Camp Half-Blood for four years. Both Kaya and Dawn know her, and Kaya, Dawn, Alex, Dandi, and Bethany have their own little group of friends.**

**On with the story!**

DAWN JACKSON

It had been a month since Dandi and Alex had arrived. They had settled in just fine. They had proven themselves as worthy competitors in Capture the Flag as well as the chariot races. Alex was an unbeatable commander. Being a descendant of Athena and Ares, she was both an amazing strategist and a ruthless warrior. Dandi was a pretty wicked daughter of Demeter- she didn't just settle for cooking. In the chariot races, she would make roots grow out of the ground and entangle the wheels, toppling it over and halfway destroying the chariot.

So, yeah. Things were going pretty good. My birthday was coming up in a few weeks. Kaya was organizing a game of Recon, and even though I had no idea what it was, it sounded cool. Bethany was working on a surprise in her workshop. Alex was boarding with Dandi, for now, because the other Athena kids were still working on the Legacy cabin. Bethany was constructing a special surprise for us. Life was pretty much as good as it could get for us.

But it was all the calm before the storm.

Three weeks later…

ALEX FËRIE

It was later than two in the morning. Darkness overtook the forest. A small glint of moonlight broke through the leaves.

"Hurry!" Bethany shouted. "There's no time!"

She had gotten me up early in the morning. _A secret quest,_ she said. _A bunker in the woods. No time, no time…_

We came upon our destination. A rock wall embedded with several colored stones with the mark of Hephaestus on the door. Bethany pulled out a crystal and placed it in a hole exactly shaped to it in the entrance. The massive block of stone slid away and led inside a humongous workshop. Weapons and tools alike hung on racks. Workbenches that lined the walls overflowed with blueprints and sketches.

In the middle of it all was a large pedestal. There was a spire that was mostly made from three large tendrils. The first coil was entirely made of marble. Greek symbols were carved into the smooth stone. The second was golden with Egyptian hieroglyphs of protection and peace engraved in the surface. The third was bloodred with strange marks that I did not recognize.

She took it off the pedestal and placed it in my hand. It was a bit shorter than a wand. The perfect size for my hand.

Bethany gave me a grim look. "You must take this to the other three. Together you must unite the branches. Otherwise, the world will meet its end."

"We will cross paths again. Do not feel sorrow." She enclosed the spire in my hand. "Shalom."

She backed away from me. Suddenly, shadows flew up from the ground and started pulling her down.

"No!" I screamed. I reached down and tried to pull her back up. My warm hands passed straight through hers. In horror, I realized she was no longer living. She was a ghost.

I screamed until morning, my lungs aching in the dark. I looked at the cracks in the floor. Bethany was older than me, but she wasn't even in high school. She didn't deserve to have her life taken away from her. College graduation, marriage, grandchildren, everything in her future taken by the evil force.

"I swear to the gods, who ever did this will pay. I swear it on the River Styx."


	6. Author's Note :)

Hi guys, Wisegirl2223 here. I am here to tell you two things.

1- The story is going to be divided into several sections. Section 1 is chapters 1-4 and it is called the Gathering. I will post an author's note every time we finish a section.

2- I will begin posting once a week. It will be any day of the week, so you might be getting a chapter on Friday and then Sunday, just two days later. Or I could post on Monday, and then not post again until the Thursday of the next week.

Bye! Happy Thanksgiving Break!


	7. The Calling- The Revealance of Egypt

**Hi guys, Wisegirl2223 again. I'm happy but mad right now. I love the weather we are having here in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. Unfortunately, though, I can't get Youtube to work. Ugh. I love but hate snow. **

**Okay, if you're reading this and you know who I actually am, then you're probably gonna want to know who each character is supposed to be. So here it goes- Savanna (Savi) is Dawn, Elizabeth is Dandi, Alex is Jasmine, Bethany is Miranda, and I am Kaya. So yeah.**

**Guys (and gals), this chapter is dedicated to wrenergade, for being the first to follow this story. Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me. **

**Also, check out this super cool video and share it with everyone you know. It's awesome. Wonder if I gave an Oreo/Wonder if I gave an Oreo/What if I gave an Oreo to you**

** watch?v=XFsZ6BO4LU0**  
**On with the story**!

ALEX FËRIE

By the time I left the bunker, the sun was just creeping up over the trees. The sweet scent of pine and basking sunlight infuriated me. This was no joyous day. My best friend had just died, for Olympus's sake!

My knuckles ached as I pressed them against the peeling, blue-painted wood of the Big House. The door creaked open.

"Yes?" Chiron's rustic yet melodious voice filled my ears.

I held up the spire in my hands and said, "We need to have a council meeting."

Chiron nodded and said, "Immediately. Go gather the others."

I nodded an acknowledgement. Since everyone was still asleep, I ran to the cabins to find the leaders.

KAYA LEANN

All of the cabin leaders sat around the table. Chiron had invited Dawn and Dandi to the meeting as well as the others. This was Alex's first time here, though, because she was the only Legacy at camp. Percy, of course, sat by Annabeth. Travis and Connor were talking to Jake Mason about designing a new prank and they needed his mechanical knowledge. Will chose to sit next to me (YES!), and Clarisse and Katie were arm wrestling. Oh, and of course, Drew sat at the end doing her makeup.

"Attention, everyone." Chiron called. He still looked strange to me in his wheelchair form. "We have come across something that could turn out extremely dangerous." He nodded toward Alex, who was sitting next to him. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. I looked at her and said with my eyes, _What's wrong?_ She looked back at me sadly.

Alex produced a small, cone-shaped figurine wrapped in a thick, brown fabric. She removed the burlap and a spire was revealed. It was strange, with three different vines that entwined together, and they were all painted different colors. There were unusual marks on each coil.

Alex began to speak. "Last night, Bethany took me out to the woods and gave me this. She brought me to this bunker in the side of a rock wall and lead me inside. The mark of Hephaestus was on the door. As soon as she handed it to me," she started to stutter and wiped her eyes. "Sh-she was g-g-grabbed by th-these ghosts and th-they, they killed her." She started sobbing and gasps and tears filled the room.

"Sh-she said that w-we had to unite th-the branch-ches." An acknowledgement passed between my friends and I. Annabeth seemed to catch on to it.

"You know something we don't," she said, pointedly at me, Dawn, Dandi, and Alex. Dawn hung her head down, making it obvious that we were hiding something. Dandi looked at me. Her eyes said, _We knew this was going to happen. We couldn't keep it from them forever._

"I guess we can't keep a secret like this," I said. "Well, this is going to sound like a bedtime story. Before the Greek empire came along, the one of the most famous empires was that of the Egyptians. They believed in an entirely different set of gods and goddesses. The pharaoh was the ruler, and he or she was the host, or the Eye, of one of their gods. So, any descendants of a pharaoh would therefore be able to temporarily host a deity.

"So, as you might have guessed by now, the Egyptian gods are as much alive today as they were millennia ago. These descendants, or blood of the pharaohs, follow the path of a god and use the god's powers to keep the balance of Ma'at, of the Egyptian idea of peace and order. As you probably know, my mother is Artemis, making me a Greek, but my father was from an Egyptian family. I follow the path of the god Khepri, the rising sun."

Dawn stood up and said, "I follow the path of Sobek, the god of the sea."

Dandi said, "And I follow Sekhmet, the lioness of war.

"I follow the path of Neith, goddess of hunt and weaving," Alex mumbled. Everyone stared at the four of us like we had gone insane.

Will spoke up. "So all of that family business…"

"We were visiting the Brooklyn House, the 21st Nome, the Egyptian Headquarters of New York." I could see the expression of hurt and abandonment on his lowered face.

Annabeth's face was scrunched together in thought. "Wait, so if I know anything about Egypt, they used hieroglyphics to write." I nodded. "Those are hieroglyphs on the spire, aren't they?" she pointed out. I held the figure in my hand and studied the golden coil. "Yep, this has the symbol of Ma'at on it. And the gold would definitely represent Egypt."

"So, what do you think this means?" Katie asked.

"Well, the marble one with the inscriptions on it obviously represents Greece," Clarisse said.  
"So what does the red one mean?" Jake asked.

"Wait, can I see that?" Percy said.

"Sure," I passed it to him.

He looked closely at it. "This says Senātus Populusque Rōmānus," He squinted at it. "SPQR."

Annabeth's eyes went wide. She looked at Chiron. "You don't think…"

"The symbol of Rome."

**Dun dun dun! Next chapter will be the end of this section! I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
